wolf children ame and yuki sequel
by Southafricanbrony
Summary: this story takes place a year after the film. Yuki is back from school for holiday and Ame is still roaming the woods as a wolf, but something strange starts to happen. a black figure is watching them and reporting their findings to a unknown source, who are these people and what else do they know.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf children. Ame and Yuki sequel.

**Part1**

**Note: I saw wolf children just last week and loved it, I'm hoping to see a sequel one day but if that never happens at least I will have this, also this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me if I don't stick to the characters or make a lot of grammer mistakes, alright here we go.**

High in the mountains of Japan a woman named Hana was gazing into the mountains wondering where her son Ame had been for the last year, but then she remembered that it was Yuki,s winter break and she would finally be coming home from boarding school, still she was a little concerned about what happened the last time they spoke of her brother, a year ago when she finally picked Yuki up from school and dropped Souhei, she had a small talk with Yuki and it didn't turn out so well

Flashback 

Hana and Yuki were driving home while the storm was raging on.

"How has Ame been doing today" asked Yuki?

Hana looked at her daughter for a second then turned her eyes back to the road, with a few tears in her eyes she spoke "your brother has made his decision he will not be living at home anymore."

Yuki was confused then her mother explained the rest of the story. Once she was done Yuki stayed silent for a minute then she began to shout "WHY WOULD HE DO THIS!" she yelled.

Hana tried to calm her down by saying "He has made his own choice he is happy living the life of a wolf in the forest."

"But mom he's human, he isn't ment to live out there in the woods." Yuki replied with a lower but still angry voice.

Your brother has found his path in life and you must learn to accept that as I have." When yuki heard her mother's reply she turned around looked out the window and didn't say another word all the way home.

As more time went by and there was still no sign of Ame people in the nearby village began to ask where he was Hana kept telling them every time they asked that he was attending a boarding school in Northern Japan like Yuki, but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the lie forever she knew sooner or later people would begin to get suspicious not only that but also with Ame always roaming around in his wolf form, if he was spotted by the townspeople or a farmer he would be hunted because they feared him, she knew that something was going to happen to him it was just a matter of time.

End Flashback 

Hana was now at the local bus stop waiting for Yuki's bus to pull up, she then looked at her watch and and it was 1 o'clock on the dot the exact time the bus was supposed to arrive, then she heard the roar of the bus engine as it came up the street, it pulled up right next to the bus stop, as the children filed out she looked for Yuki then she spotted her.

"Yuki over here," she yelled.

"Hi mom", Yuki replied running up to her mother and giving her a big hug.

"How was school this term?"

"It was amazing, said Yuki in a exited voice "I made great new friends and Sohei was sending me messages all term."

"That's wonderful," Hana replied, "let's get your bag into the car there's a surprise waiting for you at home."

Hana grabbed Yuki's bag and quickly shoved it into the trunk of her car, Yuki was about to get in when she had a strange feeling that she was being watched, she gazed out into the nearby woods and she saw what looked like a mysterious black figure watching her from atop a tree.

"Yuki what are you looking at," asked Hana

Yuki then looked at her mother looked for a second then looked back at the spot where the figure was standing and he was gone, "it was nothing mom."

Yuki then got into the car and they drove off. One the way back Yuki gazed out the window taking in all the sight and sounds, she was happy to be home in the place where she grew up, but then she heard a familiar noise far in the distance, it was the howl of a wolf displaying his might, when she heard this she turned away from the window, slumped to the other side and decides she would take a short nap before they got home

Meanwhile

Ame unleashed another howl to show his dominance over his territory, then he lay down on all fours and admired the area surrounding him, he then thought about how far he had come in his life since he left home a year ago, he also wondered how his mother and sister were doing at home and why Yuki refused to accept her wolf side like he did, his nose then caught a smell, it was a rabbit. Using all the skills his master had taught him he chased after the rabbit it took him a few him a few minutes but he caught the rabbit with ease, he was about to enjoy his meal , then his sensitive hearing heard a twig snap. He quickly stood his ground ready to defend his hard earned meal from any other predator that would dare take it, he spotted a black figure, hiding behind one of the trees, once the creature realised it had been spotted it ran away faster than Ame had seen anything run before. He decided not to follow it for fear it may be leading him into a trap, he turned around and began to eat the rabbit, but in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the feeling that the mysterious figure was watching him for more than just the meal he had caught.

Hana and Yuki had finally arrived home, it was getting dark. Hana led Yuki up to the house with her hands over her eyes.

"Mom can I please open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," Hana replied

She then led Yuki through the front door into the passage and into her room

"Okay open your eyes,"she said lifting her hands away from Yuki's eyes

As Yuki opened he eyes she gazed into her room and was speechless, her room had been redecorated to her liking, new wallpaper, more room for her personal items and the picture from her Junior school graduation had been reframed and placed on the wall.

"Oh mom I love it ," said Yuki embracing her mother like she had never done before

"Glad you like it," said Hana, "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes supper will be ready in an hour."

Later that night 

Hana and Yuki were at the dining room table, eating noodles, Yuki had just finished hers then she took her plate to the sink, she stopped and gazed at the picture of her father, she began to wonder what he would think of hers and Ame's decisions. Later she went to bed and gazed out into the forest thinking of her brother and wondering if she would ever see him again she then rolled on her side and fell asleep

Unknown to her or Hana a black figure was watching them from the woods then a communicator on his wrist began to flash, he snuck further into the forest then pressed it.

"Mission control calling agent 126 do you copy over."

"Roger this is agent 126 reporting in over, "he replied

Have you located and observed subject 1 and 2, if so have there been any exposure risks over."

"Roger there have been no exposure risks so far but the boy is now in full wolf form almost constantly and sooner or later he will be spotted by the local villagers, as far as I know the girl has not revealed herself to anyone besides her mother, but I will keep a close eye on her over."

"Excellent but you should be on your guard at all times, keep a close eye on them and report back to us in two weeks, then we will decide what should be done with them over."

Roger agent 126 over and out," he said closing his communicator and steeling down for the night.

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the weeks went by Hana and Yuki slowly began to put the past behind them and focus on the present, winter was starting to take its effect snow was falling down in huge sheets, they had to work extra hard to harvest the last of the vegetables before they were ruined, the rest of the time they spent indoors while the snow fell. Yuki was looking out from the porch at the snow falling on the valley, she thought of the first time they moved to the house and then it was winter and she and her brother shifted into their wolf forms and ran through the snow without a care in the world , she was so focused on that memory that she didn't notice her body was slightly changing from human to wolf when she finally noticed what was happening she panicked.

"NONONONONONO," she said quickly transforming back into her human.

She crawled into a corner of the room and began muttering to herself "I'm human, I'm human, I'm human, you hear me I'M HUMAN," she yelled.

She began to cry, when Hana heard this she quickly rushed from the kitchen to the lounge seeing her daughter in this state she wondered what had happened.

"YUKI what happened," she asked

"Oh mom its terrible, I was just thinking about our first winter here and I wasn't paying attention to my actions and I-I-I-I," she couldn't finish her sentence and then collapsed into her mother arms. Hana understood almost instantly.

"It's alright Yuki you just lost control of your emotions for a second, but it's all over now calm down."

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, how can I calm down after what just happened, I promised myself that I would never transform into a wolf again after what happened last time," she yelled, she then slumped down on the floor.

Hana new she was talking about when Yuki and Ame got into a huge argument then turned into their wolf forms and started attacking each other, then she spoke, "It'll be alright Yuki it's all over now, come on let's get you to bed," she then helped Yuki to her feet and led her to her bedroom, she tucked her into the sheets and gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead, then also went to bed.

In the forest earlier that day

Ame was prowling the forest sniffing the air and listening to the many sounds around him seeing if maybe he could pick up the scent of a animal or maybe hear one nearby and pounce on it unexpectedly, but alas he smelt and heard nothing

In his head he thought "remember what master taught you about survival.

Suddenly there was a sound he had never heard before then what looked like a bullet zoomed past him, he then heard the sound of a dog barking, he began to run as fast as his paws could carry him he then came to a small river and summoning all his strength jumped across, he just made it to the other bank but then the snow ridge broke and his bacl paws slid into the river. He quickly pulled himself out but now he was freezing, as he walked he could hear a ma yelling.

"Good job Tiger yet another fox to add to my collection."

"Who is this man and what does he want," Ame thought to himself

Ame used the sly skills his master had taught him to get a closer look at the man, he spotted him near the river, he was standing over a fox that he'd shot with a vicious looking blood hound next to him.

"Better keep my distance Ame thought to himself.

He notices that the hunter was stuffing the fox into a sack, suddenly the bloodhound began to sniff the air and began to move toward Ame's position.

"What is it boy, is there another animal close by?"

The blood hound moved closer and closer to Ame then it let out a huge how, Ame then new it was time for him to get out of there. As he turned around and slowly began to creep away he heard the hunter yell. "It's a wolf, wow it's goanna make a great trophy on my wall."

The hunter took out his gun and fired, Ame heard the sound of the gun firing and then felt a massive pain in his left leg as he ran, he couldn't run any further, he slowly began limping. But he knew it would never be enough to get away from the hunter or his dog. Slowly he got weaker and weaker he knew the hunters dog would soon catch up with him, quickly he looked for a place to hide and then he saw a nearby cave, he hoped he would be able to hide from the hunter. He crept into the cave and lay in the shadows and waited.

Minutes seemed to be hours as he waited in the darkness, soon the sun went down and the land was silent, there was still no sign of the hunter or his dog. Ame finally decided it was safe to come out, but when he tried to stand up the pain in his leg was so severe that he couldn't stand up, the wound in his leg had gotten worse, so he decided he would rest there until morning,then he fell asleep

Meanwhile

Agent 126 was running up the mountain at very high speeds, higher and higher he went, until he finally came to a huge rock shaped like a wolf. He came upto the side of the rock and flashed a ID card over one of the stone, a nearby panel opened up with a key pad and a screen, he quickly types in the code and then pressed enter

A computer voice spoke, "visual and voice identification"

He put his eyes close to the screen and they were scanned then he spoke into a microphone that popped out, Agent 126 sector V2 alpha reporting in."

"Welcome agent 126" the computer voice said then a door next the key pad opened up

He stepped into a dark with the only source of light being the outside, and then the door slammed shut and now he was in complete darkness.

8 hologram screens with me watching from them suddenly appeared around him illuminating the room

The hologram on the far right spoke, "It has been two weeks agent what is your report."

"Members of the council," he responded. I've been observing the two said subject for two weeks and have discovered some interesting things about them." A picture of Ame appeared.

"Subject 1 aka Ame as he is known has been roaming the woods in complete wolf form for a year now, he has learnt all the tricks of surviving in the wild and was never seen by a human until today. While I was observing him I hunter shot a fox nearby, Ame did his best to stay out of sight but, the hunter had a blood hound and he picked up Ame's sent and began to pursue, the hunter fired a shot from his gun which struck Ame in his right leg and would have caught him if I hadn't followed procedures.

He was interrupted by the middle hologram, "was the memory erase pill administered properly?"

"Yes council men," he replied and continued his report. "Ame is now in a empty cave in the lower mountain region still recovering from his wounds.

Then a picture of Yuki appeared and agent 126 continued.

Subject 2 aka Yuki had not transformed into wolf form for quite some time until now, she appeared be reluctant to show her wolf form there were two instances before now she scratched a boy on the ear with her wolf claws and later on revealed her wolf form to him, to which he was given the memory pill the next the latest incident was today at 6 p.m. today she was sitting on the porch and it looked like she was dreaming, then she transformed into her wolf form but only for a few minutes, once she realised she immediately transformed back and went to her mother for comfort."

Then a picture of Hana appeared and agent 126 continued.

"Now there is the mother of the two named Hana, she has done her best to keep the wolf side of her children a secret all her life and has never told anyone about it. She currently lives in a small shack lower down the mountain which she bought so her children could change into their wolf forms without fear of being spotted, but I think she knows as much as we do she can't keep this secret forever.

Agent 126 finished his presentation and said, "now that I have presented my findings I leave it to the council to decide what is to become of them."

We need a few minutes to reach a decision on what must be done," said one of the holograms.

All the holograms disappeared and agent 126 was left in the dark again for 30 minutes then they all came back with a sudden flash.

"The council has reached unanimous decision about what is to be done."

Agent 126 listened carefully as the council explained what they decided to do and that he would be the one in charge of this.

"Do you oppose this plan," asked one of the council men.

Agent 126 shook his head.

"Then it's settled then you and team Alpha and Bravo will move out at dawn, now get some rest we have a big operation tomorrow."

Agent 126 bowed his head and went deeper into the secret area to get some sleep for the big mission in the morning

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ame felt the warmth of the rising sun finally warming him up after a cold night, he looked at his leg and saw that it was still badly damaged due to the bullet, he tried once again to stand he slowly stood up, after a few minutes of standing he tried to walk, he moved his front right leg forward then his left back leg, everything seemed to be alright until he lifted his injured right back leg the pain surged through his body and he fell to the floor as he was slowly recovering from his fall he could hear the sound of moving legs and then he heard what sounded like me talking and they were getting closer and closer. He knew they were close to the cave and they would soon find him, he heard a whisper nearby it said.

"This is Alpha squad subject 1 is still in cave we have him completely surrounded, ready to move in on orders."

Ame was shocked by this who were these people, hunters who wanted to be the first ever in Japan to have killed a wolf

"Not on my watch," Ame thought to himself

He used his sensitive hearing to figure out where all the men were, he soon deduced that they were all surrounding the entrance of the, so that wasn't a way out. He felt trapped but then a small shimmer of light caught his eye it was coming from the back of the cave, he moved toward it and saw it was a small opening in the back, he thought if he could just widen it a little more he might be able to squeeze through. There wasn't much time so he began digging like he'd never done before; just as he had broken through he heard one of the men yell.

"MOVE OUT!"

Ame quickly crawled through the hole he could hear the men getting closer then one of them yelled.

"There he is grab him"

Ame then felt a hand grip tightly around his tail, slowly pulling him back. Summoning up all his strength and adrenalin broke free of the man's grip. Using a massive amount of adrenalin he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, it wasn't long before he could hear the shouts of men in hot pursuit. He remembered a small mountain trail that his master had shone which would make it impossible for the men to follow him, he continued to run finally he saw the trail in front to him.

"Just a few more," paces he thought

Then there came a blast sound and before he knew it he had fallen to the ground, he looked at his legs and saw rope had suddenly rapped around them, he hastily tried to untie them when the men showed up again, one aimed what looked like a huge weapon and fired it at him, a net suddenly opened up and wrapped itself around Ame.

"Direct hit, we got him boys," one of the men yelled.

Ame struggled to get free and before he knew it the men know surrounded him, he began howling and biting them. There was a sudden pain in his left shoulder; he saw one of the men had injected a dart, he felt drowsy and his vision went blurry until he finally passed out.

Meanwhile

Yuki had just woken up and she smelt a delicious smell coming from the dining room, she got dressed and went into the lounge her mom was cooking breakfast and it smelled delicious.

"Good morning Yuki, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning mom, I slept fine thank you for asking."

"Come have some breakfast, it's your favourite rice and miso soup."

Yuki sat down by the dining table and began to eat, when she was done she looked at her mother because she had been wanting to ask her a question all moring

"Mom there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it Yuki?"

"Would it be okay if I took a walk into town today to see if it has changed at all?"

"Sure Yuki just don't stay out to long, the weather forecast says there may be another blizzard coming tonight."

"Thanks mom," aid Yuki giving her mother a kiss on the cheek

She put her dishes in the sink, ran to her room and put on her winter clothing, she hurried to the door.

"Bye mom," she yelled

She went out into the snow and looked at the mysterious wilderness they lived, as she made her way to town she passed the vegetable patch which was now covered in a foot of snow, she looked at it for a minute and was about to continue, she heard a noise in the woods and looked behind her but there was no one there, suddenly there was a sound in front of her and then another and another, soon it seemed like there were sounds coming from everywhere. Yuki was now very scared as she turned around to run back to the house she ran into a man wearing black robes, he grabbed he by her arms she was about to scream when the man held a cloth to her mouth she fought back against him, but soon her strength was fading and her vision was becoming blurry, she couldn't fight it any longer and she collapsed.

Meanwhile

Hana was washing the dishes they used at breakfast when she heard a knock on the front door.

"Coming," she said

She turned off the water and moved to the front door and opened it. Two men in black outfits and hoods were standing in front of her, trusting her instincts she tried to slam the door on the two of them, but they overpowered her. One pulled out a white cloth and held it to her moth soon she felt weak and then collapsed.

Agent 126 was observing the operation when suddenly his wrist communicator went off.

"Commander 126 this is bravo squad do you copy, over."

"Roger this is commander 126, has subject 1 been apprehended, over."

"Subject 1 has been successfully captured and is ready for transportation to the compound, over"

"Understood, subject 2 and their mother have been captured, we'll meet at the bottom of Falcons peak, over and out."

Agent 126 closed his wrist com and then yelled alright boys lets back it up and move it out."

Later that day

Yuki was finally waking up from the long sleep, she tried to get up but found she had been changed to a chai, she struggled for a few minutes but soon found it was no use. She looked around and saw she was in a dark room all alone, at least she thought she was alone when she heard a loud groaning next to her, she couldn't believe her eyes it was Ame in his human form and he was also chained to a chair

"Ame is that you?" she yelled

Ame was slowly coming out of his sleep and then he suddenly heard a voice beside him and slowly looked to his left

"Yuki, what are you doing here and where are we? He asked

"I don't know," she responded

Suddenly they both heard another groan coming from the left; they looked and saw it was their mom who had also been chained to a chair.

"MOM, they both yelled

"Yuki, Ame hold on I'm coming," she said trying to eat out of her seat to no avail.

All of them struggled and began yelling to be let out of where they were, suddenly a hologram of a man appeared in front of them.

"Remain calm we are not going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want us for,' asked yuki?

"Allow me to explain," the hologram responded, "follow me."

The chairs holding the three of them began to move along a narrow corridor and they came to a stop in front of a large screen, the hologram man appeared again and the screen began to project images.

First there was a picture of a man

"Do you recognise this man," asked the hologram?"

The children and Hana were astounded it was the children's father who had died many year ago, not being able to talk they nodded their heads.

As you know he was supposed to the last of his kind with human and wolf DNA, but he didn't know there are more lots more."

The three of them were shocked that means there were more people like them in the world

"Allow me to explain," he continued as he changed to the next slide of an ancient Japanese wolf. "As you know thousands of years ago wolves were flourishing in Japan and wolf people as they were known back then, lived peacefully amongst humans," he said turning to the next slide of what looked like a human wolf hybrid working next to a human. "But that time didn't last forever soon rumours began to spread about how wolf people were as vicious as the wolves that lived in the mountains, it got so bad that humans began hunting us, we were forced to flee high into the mountains to get away from them. After that the remaining survivors gathered together and decided it was best to go into hiding, a small community was established in the mountains hidden well from the human world and they were soon dismissed as fairy tales. As the years went by the weather got worse by the beginning of the 20th century, we knew we couldn't survive this harsh climate anymore, the wolf council then gathered together the top minds in the community and together they created a dome that shielded our community from humans and the harsh winter elements.

"Now there is the subject of you three," he said pointing at them, he pushed a button then suddenly pictures from the last couple of years appeared on the screen. "Normally all child births are registered with the council but your father never knew about it, we only found out about you a few year ago when our spies heard local villagers talking about seeing wolves in the mountains, the council decided to look further into this and when we found about you children," he said pointing at Hana then continued, We began observing you over the years, we saw you kept your children well hidden good job. We also spotted certain expose incidents involving you two," pointing at Ame and Yuki. "We know you have exposed your wolf forms to other human but their memory has been erased so it is no longer a concern.

"Finally we had one of our top agents spy on you for the past two weeks and last night the council made a decision that both of you and your mother must be bought into the community to prevent any further exposure risks."

Hana and her children were speechless, all this time this time Ame and Yuki weren't alone and they had been watched their entire lives.

The screen turned black again and the hologram spoke; "now I will give you your first look at your new home."

The chairs began to move again and this time they were taken to patio overlooking the area, they were amazed the sun was shining so brightly, there were flowers blooming everywhere and the most amazing thing was there were both people and wolves together waving at each other as they passed by.

"Amazing isn't it," said the hologram, "Now we will meet the council to decide your future here."

The chairs began to move again to another room, as they moved a thought suddenly popped into Yuki's head.

He said we would live here for the rest of our lives, what about the life my mom and I had before all this, we can't just give that up there's got to be a way back and I'm going to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The chairs continued to move along the corridor, then they came to a stop in a dark room, suddenly 8 hologram screens appeared in front of them, all the same size except for one in the centre who they assumed was the head of them all.

"Welcome," said the large hologram, "we apologise for the rough way you were bought in but we couldn't risk explaining everything to you out in the open where some other human's besides you, he said pointing to Hana then he continued, "could hear us, as you heard earlier this is a hidden compound high in the mountain where you will live from now on."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Yuki

"You just abduct us and tell us that we will live here from now on and we're just supposed to accept that?"

"Both of you and your father were never meant to live in the human lands, the only reason you did was because your father was born in secret, his parents lived here but for some reason they decided to leave and raise him in that world as far as we knew he was never seen from again, until 20 years later. We had received hundreds of reports from our informers in the city that a wolf body had been spotted in the river, our agents quickly ran over to investigate, although later they reported a woman whose description matches yours tried to the see the body before they hauled him away. With a closer examination we found it was the one child whose parents had left the compound, then we decided to do some further investigating and we found out about you three and began observing you over the years and last night we all voted unanimously that you should be brought here." The hologram replied.

"But what about our lives back there people in the nearby village will wonder where we are and come looking for us then what and what about my education I can't stop going to school all of a sudden?" Yuki asked angrily

We'll have our informants take care of that, they will tell all the local villagers and announce to your friends at school that your mother got offered a job overseas and she had to leave immediately with her children to get the job. As for your education there is a high school here and when you graduate you will get a job that if beneficial to the community."

"WHAT ABOUT ME! Yelled Ame, I had a great carefree life in the woods and now I'm supposed to just go back to school all of a sudden?"

"In this community we don't force you to do anything, there is a large area for you and many others to run around in their wolf forms, but if you choose to remain in wolf form permanently no one is going to stop you." The hologram responded.

The large hologram then looked at Hana and said. "I suppose you want to know what you'll be doing."

Hana nodded her head in response

"Well, we've heard from our spies that you have grown a very successful vegetable garden, so we've decided that you will work in the agricultural department, in which you will plant and help the vegetables grow, is that clear miss."

"Yes it is sir," Hana responded

"Now then let me introduce you to John Duke," the hologram gestured to a nearby door and it opened to reveal a tall thin man.

"Hello I can see the council has already had the pleasure of introducing me, so now you will come with me and I'll explain all the rules of this place but, I must tell you the most important rule now. You must never leave the compound; if you are caught trying to leave the penalty is death, for risking exposing us to the world. Now we're going to untie you, but don't try to run off or you will be imprisoned.

The chains binding the three of them loosened their grips and now they were free, Ame and Yuki looked at each other, then at their mother and they were all thinking the same thing. That there must be a way out, they looked around and saw that all the exits were blocked by guards. So they all looked at each other and decided they would go along with this for now.

"Follow me," said John indicating to a door leading to the next room.

They all followed and sat down to observe this man's precentation

"Alright, now this is a full scale map of the compound," said John as he used of nearby projector to display the map, "as you can see it's divided into sectors, using a small projecting laser he pointed to a particular house on the map, "this is your house where all of you will live until the children have grown old enough to live by themselves," he then clicked a button and the next slide came up which was a picture of a large building. "This is the local school which you will attend school starts at 8 am tomorrow," seeing the angry look on Ame's face he quickly responded, "If you feel like it, however if you wish to remain in wolf form and not attend school you are free to do so and when you are old enough you will be assigned to the hunting division, which you will find out about when you're older." He pushed the button again and then a slide with agricultural fields appeared, he looked at Hana and said, "This is the agricultural fields where you will be working, we know from all those years of observing you that you know a lot about agriculture, you will report their tomorrow at 8 am sharp." "Last off for the first couple of days you stay here you will be issued a map so you can find your way around." He pushed the button again and and the screen went black

"Okay," John said in a joyful tone " now if you will follow these two gentlemen they will lead you to your new home.

The 3 of them were then escorted out of the room by two armed guards outside the room when they stepped outside it was dark already, as they were escorted along the road Yuki and Ame took some time to survey the environment, it looked just like another ordinary neighbourhood small houses with light on and the distant sound of people talking and but one thing stood out, it was the sound of wolf howl's in the distance. Ame was tempted to respond but he held his howl's back, finally they reached a small house on top of the hill, the guards opened the door, turned on the lights, handed each of them a map then they walked out.

Hana and her children gazed around for a few minutes; the house was actually very nice it had the standard dining room with a small table, a kitchen for cooking and 3 bedroom. Then they all looked at each other no one said a word for a few minutes.

Hana then broke the silence and said "I think it's time we all got some rest."

Ame and Yuki looked at her and then nodded their heads

Yuki began walking to one of the bedrooms when she saw Ame walking towards the door

"Ame where are you going," she asked?

Where does it look like I'm going, to bed," he then changed into his wolf form and walked out the door

As he went out he took this time to survey his surroundings, the land wasn't very different from the mountain, the only differences were the town houses were closer to the forest and there was no snow, then Ame remembered that there was a dome shielding this place from the outside world, he then felt it was time to get some rest he found a small comfortable patch of grass not far from the hut and he settled down for the night.

Meanwhile back in the house Yuki just shook her head at her brother.

"Are you alright Yuki," Asked Hana?

Yuki turned around looked at her mom and said "I'm fine mom, she replied.

We'll I'm going to bed see you in the morning goodnight," said Hana

"Goodnight mom," said Yuki

Hana went into one of the bedrooms and closed the door

Yuki also decided it was time to get some sleep so she went into another bedroom and closed the door, then a though occurred to her, all their clothes were in back at the old house, so what was she going to wear tomorrow, she then noticed a nearby cupboard and opened it, she was amazed at what she saw, all her clothes were their along with her shoes and bags, she couldn't believe it.

"Had they bought all this stuff here when we were knocked out," she thought

But she was too tired to think, so she changed into her pyjamas, got into bed and fell asleep

THE NEXT DAY

The next morning she awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing rooster, she tried to block the sound out with the covers but it was no good, finally she decided it was time to get up. She got out of bed, looked at a nearby clock and noticed it was 7:30 am, she then heard a noise coming from the kitchen and saw it was her mother cooking breakfast. It was rice and a small piece of meat was on the other plate she wondered what that was for, then Hana took the meat opened the nearby window and shouted "Ame breakfast is ready," she waited for a few minutes then when Ame in his wolf form came up to the window and then Hana threw the meat outside. Yuki then took a look outside the window and saw Ame ripping the meat to pieces, she was disgusted by this, she turned around and saw that her breakfast was now waiting on the table. She sat down and began to eat next to her mother, after finishing Hana put the two plates away and began washing them. She turned around and looked at Yuki and asked "do you want me to walk with you to school before I go off to work," she asked

"No thanks mom I'll be alright, I've still got the map those guards gave to me," Yuki responded

"Okay," Hana responded then she looked at the wall clock and realised it was time to go

"Have a nice day at school, I'll be back tonight at about six," said Hana as she walked out the door

Yuki then looked at the clock and thought it was time she got going to, she went back into her room, got her school bag and went out the front door. She tried to catch another glimpse of Ame but he was gone, "He probably went into the nearby forest," she thought. She took out the map she had been given and figured out that the school was in a east direction, she walked down the path and as she walked she took a closer look at the area around her, it was really beautiful the house were all painted astonishing colours, the flowers looked like they were just in bloom and she as she walked she passed many people and every one of them said hi as they went past, also as she went along she saw some children and adults in their wolf forms, the children were playing around like a bunch of puppies while the adults watched a nearby, one of the wolves waved their paws at here she assumed this was a hello gesture so she waved back and carried on. After a few minutes she reached the school building and saw that there was a tall man their waiting for her when she got to him he said

"Miss Yuki welcome to compound high school I'm your teacher Mr Yamamoto, follow me your class is right this way," he said."

Yuki followed him through the building she other classes where class was about to start. They finally reached her the class; Mr Yamamoto pointed her inside and then introduced her to the class

"Attention everyone we have a new student today, her name is Yuki, why don't you take hat seat over there," he said pointing to an empty desk in the back of the class."

"Okay" said Yuki. She then walked to the back of the class and sat the down.

Everything was taught the same way as bak when she went to her old school exept when history came about Mr Yamamoto began talking about how ancient humans killed thousands of wolf people. When it was time for recess she was surrounded by a lot of other girls who began asking her a lot about herself, it wasn't long before Yuki began to make some friends; soon they began chatting about everything from their families to their hobbies. Later on it was time to go home Yuki had a great time, but there was still a part of her that missed her old friends and school.

Meanwhile earlier that day

Ame had just finished eating the piece of meat Hana gave to him; he then decided he would explore the new area they were staying, he began to run into the nearby woods. It felt very different from running in the mountain there was no snow and there were no potential threats lurking about, as he ran he noticed another object close by running at about the same speed he was, he couldn't see it very clearly, but as the trees around it began to clear he noticed it was another wolf, they stared at each other for a few minutes then the other wolf howled at him in a greeting tone, Ame howled back in response and they continued to run through the forest. As they ran Ame began to notice that more and more wolves began to appear around him, until he was completely surrounded by a bunch of wolves. One wolf at the front of the pack howled as if giving instructions to the others, all the other wolves began to move in a certain formation, Ame did his best to follow them but he couldn't stay in synch, soon the head wolf came up to him and nudged him into the formation, finally he was starting to get it. As they finally emerged from the forest Ame saw what looked like training dummies in front of them, the head wolf howled again and the groups dispersed and began attacking each one, Ame knew instantly what to do because of what his master had taught him he followed a small group and leapt on top of one of the targets and began ripping it apart, a few minutes later he heard the howl of the head wolf, he presented himself in front of him and the alpha wolf inspected his work on the target, he looked at Ame and gave him an approving nod. The rest of the day went on with other hunting lessons such as surprise, ambush and how to avoid human hunters. At the end of the day Ame slowly made his way home, a thought quickly crossed his mind, "is this what it is like to be a member of a pack," he thought. But part of him was thinking of the great life he had in the mountains working alone.

Meanwhile

Hana had just left the house, for a minute she wondered what the children's day would be like but, she quickly remembered that she had a job to do. She took out the map she had been given and slowly made her way to the agricultural fields. When she arrived she saw there was a women waiting for her.

"Good mooring Miss Hana, the council told me you were coming I'm Mrs Iwate and I'll be showing you where to work, now follow me."

Hana followed Mrs Iwate to a nearby shed, when she stepped inside she noticed that it was full of gardening clothes.

Mrs Iwate handed her some clothes and said. "These are your work clothes; you can change in that room over there meet me outside when you're finished."

Hana quickly changed her clothes and stepped outside, Mrs Iwate was there waiting for her

"Alright now follow me and I will show you the field you will be working on today," said Mrs Iwate.

She led Hana across the first few fields, as they walked Hana noticed many other people at work. Planting seeds, pulling out weeds or harvesting vegetables. They finally reached a small patch in the fields

"Today you will work this field, first you must plat all the seed provided the sprinkle them with water and then add small bits of fertilizer, if you need assistance don't hesitate to ask, I will be back just before six to see how you've done."

Mrs Iwate then turned around and walked away

Hana knew it was going to be a long day so she got started. Planting the seed was the hardest part because she had to dig in the hot sun but once she finally finished she was satisfied with what she had done but she wasn't finished yet, now she had to water the seeds, she looked around and noticed a small pump in the far field where everyone else was getting water, as she went to get water she got a few hello's from the other workers and she said hello back. Watering the seeds wasn't as hard but it still took a lot of work. Finally all that was left was to put a small amount of fertilizer on each patch, she began ripping the packet of fertilizer she found nearby and began to add a dew bit to each patch where she planted a seed, a man nearby saw she was having trouble and gave her a helping hand. Finally she was finished. A few minutes before six Mrs Iwate returned, she was impressed with Hana's work and said she had a promising future there.

On her way home Hana thought about the people she had met that day, but part of her just couldn't stop thinking about all the people she had met in the old town and how much she missed them.

That night 

Yuki, Ame and Hana arrived home at the about the same time, Ame and Yuki looked at each other but didn't say a word. After dinner they all went to bed, Ame slept outside as he had done the previous night, Hana and Yuki went into their own rooms. Even though they never talked about they could all feel that each one of them was missing their old home and wondering if they would ever see it again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things went on with the same routine every day for a week, Yuki would go to school, Ame would go hunting in the forest and Hana would go to the agricultural fields. Hana could only talk to Ame and Yuki individually since they still wouldn't talk to each other. From time to time she would try to get them to talk to each other but it was no use they wouldn't say a word.

One day while Ame was alone in the woods waiting for the rest of the pack to show up, he began to think about the mountain home he had left behind not so long ago then a he felt a strange sensation creeping over him it was like a voice that was calling him he began to walk as if it was guiding him he, he continued to follow it until he came to the wall of the compound and then he realised that he was being drawn back to the mountains where he used to live. He then decided he must see it at least one more time before maybe forgot.

MEANWHILE

It was lunch break at Yuki's school; she sat down on a bench and began to eat her lunch, for the one week she had been there she had made many different friends, she was even invited to several of their houses where she met their families, some of their family members were in their wolf forms and she even once saw two little children in their wolf form playing around like puppies. It all fascinated her she didn't see what was so great about being able to transform into a wolf as far as she was concerned she would never turn into a wolf again. As she was pondering her thoughts a boy about her age came up to her.

"Hi my names Komoto nice to meet you," the boy said.

"I'm Yuki she responded it's nice to meet you too," Yuki responded

They both sat there and said nothing for a few saying nothing to each other, then the Komoto spoke

"Look I've been wanting to ask you this for quite a while so here goes, Yuki I think you are really cute and I wanted to know whether you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

The minute Yuki heard this her head began to buss part of her wanted to say yes immediately but then another part said he was a stranger and she should say no. Then a sudden thought popped into her head

Souhei, the only person she had ever told her secret to, how could she have forgotten him then she remembered that when the council had mentioned erasing the memories of everyone they had ever exposed their wolf forms to did that mean Souhei didn't remember her at all?

Suddenly she snapped back to reality and looked and Komoto

"Komoto I'm flattered that you think I'm cute but, I'm already in a relationship with somebody," said Yuki.

"Oh," Komoto responded with a disappointed look. "It's okay I wanted to tell you anyway well thanks for considering at least," he then walked away.

Yuki then made a decision she had to know if Souhei had completely forgotten her completely forgotten her.

Later that day both Ame and Yuki formulated their plans.

Ame decided he would use his wolf form to sneak along the walls and avoid detection by any of the guards who patrolled the wall day and night. Yuki decided she would use rocks and other objects to distract the guards while she snuck past them they both decided they would try to escape at night so they would be less easily spotted.

That night Yuki was very tense at the dinner table and didn't say a word to her mother meanwhile outside Ame was pretty tense too and didn't even take a bite out of hiss dinner. Later Ame looked at both Hana and Yuki's bedroom lights to see when they had fallen asleep once both bedroom lights went out Ame began making his way toward the wall, unknown to him Yuki has just snuck out her bedroom and was making her way to the wall. Ame and Yuki arrived at the wall at the same time they noticed that there were quite a couple of guards and a few search lights too they still didn't see each other as they moved down the wall to a find less occupied area, they finally arrived at a small section of the wall, they noticed that there were only a few guard and one search light.

Ame was the first to move, using all the skills he had learned from his master he easily avoided the search light and made it to a locked gate that led to stairs up the wall. He began to wonder how he was going to get the gate open his sensitive hearing picked up footsteps coming toward him. He knew someone was coming but he had nowhere to hide, he stood his ground ready to fight to the death, just as the guard was about to spot him he heard a loud metal bang nearby, the guard then changed his root to investigate the problem. In his rush he had dropped a card, Ame went to inspect the card and found it was an identification card, picking up the card he ran over to the gate, changed into his human form and swiped the card. When the gate opened Ame transformed back into his wolf form and ran swiftly up the wall, the rest of the wall was not as tight when he finally reached the top he noticed his final obstacle were security cameras, as he pondered how to get past them he heard a sudden crackle and saw that both cameras had gone out. Now he as home free and ran past the cameras and used his rock climbing skills to descend down the wall.

MEANWHILE 

Yuki slowly made her way to the edge of the wall, taking extra precaution to avoid the search light until she made it to a locked gate. She noticed the gate had a keyboard and a card swipe pad, she knew she had to find a way to unlock it, she noticed a rock nearby and decided to use it to lure the guard from the higher platforms to the ground, she took the rock and threw it at the metal on the gate, it made a very loud sound which attracted the guards, using the shadows to hide her Yuki watched as the guard mad their way down for the wall, through the gate and onto the ground although it pained her she transformed into her wolf form and snuck behind the guards, luckily for her a clumsy guard had forgot to lock the gate behind him. She finally made it to the steps and changed back into her human form, she made her way up the rest of the wall with relative ease until, she saw two security cameras watching the top of the wall, she saw a power box nearby taking the last rock she had picked up, she summoned up all her strength and haled it the box. The box went out with a crackle sound and she made her way up to the top of the wall. Now her only problem was getting down the steep wall, luckily she noticed an old stair case that looked like it hadn't been used in years; she slowly made her way down it until she reached the bottom.

However unknown to both of then they had passed by an invisible laser beam which had now triggered a silent alarm. The council soon got word that two residents had gone outside the wall, they were furious about this and decided to send their beast agent to bring them back.

Ame was finally out in the woods were he had grown up running around without a care in the world, he soon visited various places his master had shown him and caught a couple of rabbits as he was moving but it didn't last very long. As the night wore on Ame began to get tired and then as if out of nowhere a net was thrown on top of him, he struggled to get free but it was no use soon a man wearing a hood hit Ame hard it the face and he soon passed out.

Yuki slowly made her way down the mountain toward the nearest town, when she got there she used her memory of the area to find the road that led to Souhei's house it took her some time but she finally reached her destination, as she got close to the house she noticed the lights were still on. Bucking up her courage she made her way to the front door but, she was stopped but by a man wearing a black hood. He grabbed her by her arms and began to wrestler her to the ground. Yuki fought like she had never fought before, she managed to free her one arm and she used it to grab the man's hood and with a swift tug she pulled off his mask. She could believe her eyes it was a face that she had only seen in a picture before but this time his eyes were red. Before Yuki could say anything she was hit hard in the face which called her to pass out.


End file.
